


Partners in Crime and in Love

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reverse Frost, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: SnowWells being villains and romantic partners!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime and in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SnowWells being villains and romantic partners!

Caitlin had always said she was the ice to Ronnie’s fire when they had been together, but now that he was no longer in the picture and she had found herself with these abilities, these gifts that she could use to her benefit, it was time to move on; she’d found something more, someone who understood exactly what she was going through and helped her control the chill which flowed through her veins but never once let her feel any different, rather cherished every part of who she was now.

He was more than just fire, he was electrifying and passionate and as cliche as it sounded, they were like pieces of a puzzle that fit together; imperfect as they were, he balanced her out in more than one way and the second he’d seen her consumed by the darkness, he swooped in and saved her before it was too late and working side by side, they were unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with.

“Where to next darling?” Harrison asked Caitlin as he offered her a hand, the cold never bothered him and his suit did more than enough to keep his body temperature controlled around her.

“How about we pay a visit to our dear friend’s Flash and Vibe, see what they’re up to tonight? We can make it a reunion for old time’s sake. An ice party.” Caitlin answered him with a grin, feeling the heat of his red lightning gaining momentum as they ran together. 


End file.
